1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to heated clothing, and more particularly, to a heated glove and a method of controlling the heating of a glove. Such a glove is exceedingly well suited for patients and sufferers of Raynaud's syndrome, or Raynaud's phenomenon. The disclosure is not limited to use therewith, and has utility outside of such uses.
2. Background Art
The use of heated clothing is known in the art. Among other different configurations, heated clothing are typically well insulated and include insulation along with a heating element. Heating elements may include electrically heated elements or may include heat elements that are the result of chemical reactions. Some of the reactions are reversible and some of the reactions are not.
One particular area wherein heated gloves may be of particular use is with Raynaud's syndrome. The syndrome is a disorder that affects blood vessels (often times in the fingers). The blood vessels narrow when cold or feeling stressed, thereby not allowing the blood to get to the surface of the skin. The affected areas may turn white and blue. When blood flow returns, the skin turns red, throbs and tingles. In severe cases, or over repeated attacks, the loss of blood flow can cause sores and/or tissue death. It is not uncommon to have patients lose digits (or portions of digits) due to the repeated attacks. Additionally, it seems as if repeated attacks cause permanent damage to the underlying blood vessels, making future attacks worse. This cycle repeats until finally, the tissue dies.
Solutions have been provided to those with Raynaud's syndrome. However, such solutions have had less than ideal results. For example, some solutions rely on Far Infrared reflecting fabric that reflects heat. Other solutions include chemical reactions, or merely provide heavy insulation. Still other patients rely on heated gloves that include an activated element that heats the entirety of the glove (and are typically gloves used for other purposes, such as outdoor snow gloves). Each of these solutions has drawbacks. As it is the change in temperature that typically triggers an attack, many have a response time that is not adequate to prevent an attack. Other solutions include large power draws, making their extended use impractical. Still other solutions are exceedingly thick or large such that manipulation of objects (i.e., normal every day living) is hampered.